


Flying (King Julien x Hawks)

by 707Sparksfly



Category: All Hail King Julien, hawks - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fucked Up, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/707Sparksfly/pseuds/707Sparksfly
Summary: King Julien has had a visitor recently that hasn't left him alone
Kudos: 1





	Flying (King Julien x Hawks)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joke. dont take it seriously

King Julian stared up at the winged visitor.  
Hawks had coming into Julian’s throne room multiple times over the past few weeks. The constant flirting from the taller had made the King’s secret fiance, Maurice, jealous. Almost everytime he came in, Maurice was there to sabotage any attempt for King Julian’s affection.  
But today was a bit different. Maurice had left to collect the gifts that the gods had sent when Hawks had entered the roofless throne room.  
Hawks’ feathers bristled as his eyes laid on the beautiful furry creature. King Julian was laying across his throne, unknowingly eyeing the visitor before him.  
Hawks sauntered up to the King, “Come on Kid, i know you wanna fly with me.”  
King Julian shook his head violently as a response, “No thank you, Mr. Hawks. I like to stay on the ground!”  
Hawks sighed, “Come on, being up in the air and not worrying about anything else, you know i’ll keep you safe right?”  
King Julian stood up and walked toward the talled birb man, “Being up in the sky is no place for a king! I like to stay down- no- what’re you doing? Let me go.”  
Hawks had picked up the King’s small body and began rising in the air. All Hawks respond with was a chuckle.  
“WHAT’RE YOU DOING?! NO!” King Julian tried his best to scramble away from him, “MAURICE! MAURICE!”  
~~~  
After a few minutes of struggling, King Julian finally calmed down. He gripped onto Hawks’ jacket as he was held close to the taller’s chest. The wind ruffled his fur as King Julian looked up at his capture’s face.  
He had never realized how attractive Hawks was until now. His perfect jawline, slight stubble, wind-crazed hair, and not to mention the fit body.  
The amber eyes of the sexy man before his met his own, causing Julian’s breath to hitch and tunnel vision to set in. His body ran hot and his paws became sweaty. And unfortunately, without clothes, he couldn’t hide his slowly occurring problem.  
Hawks glanced down at the creature in his arms as a smirk presented itself on his lips. “Need some helps there, Kid?”  
A rush of blood travelled to Julian’s furry cheeks along with going south. “N-no” He replied stubbornly.  
Hawks chuckled “We will land somewhere secluded, so we can have some fun.”  
~~~  
King Julian struggled for a few minutes to get Hawks’ pants off, but once he completed his task, he stared at the sexy sight before him. Hawks was sprawled out before him, his legs on either side of his furry body. The King’s eyes wouldn’t leave a particular sight before him. The small caterpillar for a d-


End file.
